Smile Again
by aquadeux
Summary: Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho, bahkan untuk sekali saja dalam fanmeet ini.


Disclaimer : DBSK- SM Entertainment

Warning : yang kaga cocok sama fanfic yaoi jangan dibaca yah, guaring + saya masih newbie ;)

* * *

**Smile Again**

_We promise we'll smile again, but we won't without them._

ORIGINAL made by Han Kyu Mi a.k.a Taree

Yunho x Jaejoong;Yoochun x Junsu pairings

Give me some reviews for my better creation in the future :)

* * *

Kurapikan jas hitam yang aku kenakan malam ini di depan cermin. Dari luar terdengar suara angin yang cukup ribut, membuatku sedikit kesal karena mengganggu keadaan malam ini. Ini bukan malam seperti malam-malam biasanya. Bukan disaat aku merasa jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia karena bersama ke-empat sahabatku yang ajaib-ajaib itu, dan bukan juga disaat aku termenung di malam hari karena kesepian. Hari ini berbeda. Hari ini, aku akan melakukan aktivitas yang tidak seperti biasanya, sedikit berbeda. Ah, tidak. Ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan santai melintasi lorong, berbaris di belakang dua sahabat super gila-ku, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Mereka tampak santai, terlihat dari raut muka mereka. -_Apakah ini karena mereka masih bisa saling mengisi satu sama lain? Apakah karena mereka masih bersama maka terlihat seperti ini?- _Ah, aku pun tidak tahu, yang jelas aku senang melihat mereka seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya keadaan mereka jauh lebih baik daripada aku.

* * *

10 menit sebelum acara ini dimulai. Aku masih duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa kulit yang empuk-nya setengah mati. Kupandangi jendela tinggi di ruangan itu_. Ah, hujan rupanya. Pantas dingin sekali. _Angin-nya bertiup semrawut, berisik sekali.

"_Joongie, do your best tonight, ok? Yoochun and i will do our best too! Just enjoy and smiling, right?"_

Junsu membuyarkan lamunanku yang hampir sempurna itu. Kutatap wajahnya dalam-dalam, lalu aku mengangguk pasti, meskipun sebenarnya aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk melakukannya.

_Aku harus berusaha keras demi mereka semua, aku pasti bisa._

Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Ter-maksimal dari kemampuan maksimal diriku.

_Tenanglah, Joongie, fanmeet ini akan berjalan lancar dan cepat. Berjuanglah.._

Setiap aku teringat akan dua orang paling berharga yang kini hilang dari hidupku, kutatap Yoochun dan Junsu yang menjalani malam ini dengan senyum yang lepas. Mereka tertawa berbarengan sambil melirik satu sama lain.

_Aku tidak mungkin mengacaukan malam ini, ini demi mereka semua.. Chunnie, Junsu, BabyMin, dan belahan jiwa-ku, Jung Yunho.. yang entah sekarang dia ada dimana.._

* * *

Aku sudah dari awal, usahaku untuk tampil seperti biasanya tak akan berbuah manis. Yang jelas aku sudah lakukan sebisaku, dan aku sudah tidak peduli bagaimana hasilnya nanti. Aku sudah berusaha tersenyum lepas, meski nyatanya aku memaksakannya. Aku bisa tersenyum lepas ketika melihat Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum bahagia. Yah, sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka saat ini. Tapi yang jelas ekspresi wajah mereka begitu menawan, tiada satupun titik kelemahan yang merusaknya saat ini, kontras sekali denganku, sepertinya.

Sedikit lega, kurasakan itu ketika kusadari acara ini hampir selesai, dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu aneh dengan fanmeet _`smile again`_ malam ini. Ya, biarpun kami sudah siap apabila nantinya kami akan dicaci maki oleh manajemen kami yang –_sepertinya memang_- sudah membenci kami. Dan takdir terburuk yang pernah aku alami, Changmin dan Yunho memihak manajemen kami, yang _memang_ sudah berjasa membuat kami menjadi sebesar ini sekarang. Betapa sakit rasanya disaat mereka berdua berada di sisi yang berbeda dengan aku, Yoochun dan Junsu. Kami seperti terpisah di antara dua tebing tinggi yang tidak terhubung dengan jembatan. Terlebih.. Yunho.. aku benar-benar merasa sebagai mayat hidup tanpa-nya.

_-"We are not 5, we are not TVXQ." Park Yoochun_

Sebuah kalimat pendek itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku sejak awal kami berpisah. Tepatnya, dipisahkan. Dan aku merasakannya. Aku hanya merasa sebagai Kim Jaejoong, lelaki biasa tanpa nama "TVXQ" di belakangnya, di depannya atau dimanapun. Bahkan aku tidak menganggap diriku sebagai Kim Jaejoong bila kami berlima tidak bersama. Sejak kejadian itu, aku bahkan sangat menyesal dikenal sebagai sosok `Kim Jaejoong`.

Puncak acara fanmeet ini, seperti ucapan-ucapan berharga pun tiba. Aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk dikatakan, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hatiku saat ini. Sudah kupertimbangkan hal ini dan minta pendapat kepada Junsu dan Yoochun, namun mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

"Actually.." aku buka sesi ini dengan kata yang menggantung. Rasa percaya diri-ku maju mundur. Aku masih was-was, takut kalau-kalau perkataanku akan berbuah buruk nantinya. Namun sekali lagi, Junsu dan Yoochun masih tetap mengangguk, kali ini bahkan sambil merengut.

"Actually.. i don't have any words except.. thankyou.. thanks for everything. We hope you enjoyed this fanmeet, whatever we've done. Altough i say _`thankyou`_ 1000 times to you all, it can't draw my feelings right now. So many thanks, so much. We'll keep smiling, whatever happens, even it'll going better or worse. Especially.." mulutku mulai bergetar, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya menjadi pokok dalam sesi ini.

"Especially for our beloved Changmin and Yunho. We love you. Wherever you are. Even you hate us, we'll keep loving you. Maybe you're not watching us, but i hope you can feel what we feel. So just this once.. WE LOVE YOU. I can't say anything else. Because we know, we can't give you anything, we can't make you proud right now with our name. Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and I, Kim Jaejoong, we're nothing without you. We only can give this LOVE_. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."_

Waktu yang sangat tepat. Untung saja sudah kuselesaikan kalimat terakhirku sebelum aku meneteskan air mata seperti sekarang ini. Aku jauhkan microphone itu dari bibirku, yang sekarang bergetar, menahan perihnya luka karena tak bisa bersama dengan bagian dari jiwaku yang lain. aku berbalik, membelakangi penonton. sudah tak bisa lagi kutahan, aku sudah tak peduli . entah urat malu-ku sudah putus atau apa. Aku menangis. Tangisanku yang tanpa suara ini sungguh menyakitkan. Kulipat satu tanganku menutupi mataku yang mungkin sudah merah karena menangis. Tapi aku tak peduli.

_Inikah yang namanya Smile Again?_

Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari hatiku itu. Fanmeet ini hanya seperti sebuah kedok. Sesungguhnya aku tetap tidak akan bisa tersenyum seperti dulu jika tanpa 2 member lainnya.

Kurasakan usapan hangat di punggungku, lembut. Yoochun dan Junsu masih bisa menghiburku di saat ini. Di saat acara fanmeet ini hancur karena aku sudah mengganti tema-nya dari _Smile Again_ menjadi _Cry Again_.

Kulewati lagi lorong itu dengan posisi seperti saat aku melewatinya untuk masuk, berbaris dibelakang Yoochun dan Junsu. Perasaanku masih campur aduk. Aku sangat berharap Changmin dan Yunho bisa mendengar kata-kataku, meskipun hanya bagian akhirnya saja.

Hujan sudah berhenti. Bulan malam ini terkesan sendu. Cahaya yang diberikannya redup tak seterang biasanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi malam bertiup mesra. Telinga-ku sampai geli karena-nya.

Kutatap dalam-dalam langit luas di malam hari. Begitu tenang, membawa yang melihat pergi ke alam imajinasi yang tanpa batas. Kurasakan, perasaanku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Setidaknya sampai detik ini.

* * *

Melodi kecil mengagetkan aku yang sedang memperhatikan langit malam. Sebuah pesan masuk, rupanya.

"Joongie~ we hope you still remember us. I remember that today.. you have a fanmeet. `Smile Again` right? I hope you'll smile too. Just like the beginning. You look so beautiful when you're angry, but smiley Jae is the most beautiful Jaejoong i've ever known. Yoochun and Junsu.. do you know? My feeling tells me that you're too busy with your lover, Junsu, Yoochun, until you forget about Jae. Don't be like that, okay? Please be happy with each other. Even without me...

We can feel your LOVE.. we can.. even we're not on the same place, but we can.. we LOVE you too. We love you more than we love our career or everything. "

Oh Tuhan, tidak. Jangan lagi. Sudah cukup air mataku keluar untuk hari ini. Tapi.. aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perasaanku ini. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu ketika aku baca satu paragraf terakhir dari pesan yang panjang itu.

"Jae! Lekaslah kesini! Mau pulang tidak?" Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Percayalah kepada mereka, Jaejoong. Jiwa kita masih terus bersatu meskipun tubuh kita tidak.." Junsu berkata mantap. Kepercayaannya sudah kembali full sepertinya, beginilah Junsu, Junsu yang aku kenal..

Aku tersenyum.

Untuk saat ini, tidakkah ada yang lebih baik daripada rasa `percaya`?

Karena apapun bisa menjadi kenyataan, bila kita percaya.

Aku berjalan tenang bersama sahabat –sahabat baikku, di kiri dan kananku. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari itu. _–setidaknya, untuk saat ini.-_

* * *

"Kim Jaejoong, this is only for you. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. That's too flat. But i really don't know what thing i must show to you. Because now, i can't do anything. I can't hug you as usual, I can't give you anything but this LOVE. This trully love. My beloved Kim Jaejoong, i love you..

By the way, i'm still your leader, right? So please remember all i've said. Just .. keep believing that we'll be together as 5_. I believe in you, you must believe in me. We believe in TVXQ._

_Leader Jung Yunho"_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Kyumi's note : WUAAAA GEJE =)) inspirasi fandom DBSK yaoi pertamaku~~~~~karya kilat 2 jam yang langsung di post tanpa fikir panjang~~ mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya~


End file.
